


Unholy Offspring: The Early Years

by Faesapphic



Series: Unholy Offspring [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Demon Harry, Fluff, James Potter Being an Asshole, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Post-First War with Voldemort, Pre-Hogwarts, Tails, Wings, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faesapphic/pseuds/Faesapphic
Summary: There is no such thing as a true Muggleborn, each one is descendent from a Squib. It turns out that Lily Potter had the blood of an old Wizarding family, one that died out before Merlin himself arrived, but once magic is in someone's blood, it never truly goes away, it waits for the perfect time.That time was when Harry Potter was born, a small boy who happened to take the curse from the blood of Lily, the curse that gave the child leathery wings and a stubby tail.Lily Potter was a descendant of the Demon family and the Blood Curse decided to make an appearance.Harry Potter is a demon.





	1. Disclaimers and Warnings

**Whilst this will be my third fanfiction on this site, Unholy Offspring will be my first full series. I originally didn't want to start this series until I had a real plan since right now the plot tends to focus along the Canon plot just with different outcomes, I want to make this more original however.**

** **This "Chapter" is mainly for disclaimers, warnings as I don't want to bombard my tags with every minuscule detail so I find it easier to write this chapter of all the warnings. It will be updated in the future. I have the same type of chapter for my "Life of Blood" and I will be using this format for every multi-chaptered work, just so the tags won't get cluttered.** **

** ** **I currently have no beta but this will be sorted in the future.** ** **

* * *

** ** **Plans for this Fanfiction** ** **

As of now, this fic has no real plan, I'm kind of making it up as I go along. My main focus is to use this as a way to experiment with writing and creating larger chapters, this is a form of preparation before I start to plan out a new series that is linked to the "The Master" fanfic. This series will allow me to explore Harry's personality and how the environment can change him.

There will be a separate piece of work for every school year, the writing of Harry's character will aid me in the writing for Harry in "Life of Blood". I also started this fic early so I can have a break every week between the two pieces, by alternating between the two every week, it gives me chance to breathe and prevent writer's block, it also gives you a variety on what to read 

If you do see any problems or inaccuracies in this writing, comment where the anomaly is and correct it please, sometimes I miss these things when I read the chapter for editing.

* * *

**What this story includes**

  * Morally Grey Harry Potter,
  * Creature Harry Potter, he has wings and a tail,
  * Some violence,
  * Animal like behaviour,
  * Demons are actually a Wizarding family and "**Demon**" is the last name, the characteristics are from a blood curse, the "**Angel**" family have the same issues,
  * Some James Potter bashing,
  * Albus Dumbledore is overall okay, but he cares more about the war,
  * Lily and Severus are friends and stayed in touch,
  * Sirius Black is actually mature for once,

* * *

**What this story DOESN'T include**

  * Founder Heirs, 
  * Harry Potter-any other last name,
  * Evil Dumbledore/James Potter,
  * Snape bashing,
  * Hogwarts (This work specifically focuses on before Hogwarts),
  * Malfoy Bashing,
  * OP Harry.


	2. Prologue

Within the wizarding world, there are many misconceptions and lies spread about the community, lies that vary from what plant likes which moon phase to what dragons like to eat for breakfast, there are so many lies in this world that no one really knows truth from lies if they are just the common Wizard. The Ministry would be a good party to blame, spreading propaganda against natural creatures to make even the innocent kind sound like the most violent creatures known to humankind, but even then, you can’t blame The Ministry. There’re rumours that even the most intelligent wizards believe in since they are so well known, the only way to debunk such things is by having access to tests and information that is very difficult to get.

Muggleborns are a subject that fit perfectly in this problem, some Wizards believe that Muggleborns actually steal the wands from Purebloods to get magic, this is of course the most extreme case of blood prejudice and propaganda, thankfully the wizards who believe in this are in Azkaban or dead from old age. The most accepted concept of Muggleborns is that they are just born between two Muggles that happened to have a larger hint of magic in them than usual, it’s no surprise that everything in the world has traces of magic so this theory makes the most sense. Funnily enough, this theory is the closest to the truth, Muggleborns are indeed born from Muggles who have a higher trace of magic within their soul, however, the origins of this higher amount aren’t just fate. Every time a Pureblood disowns a Squib, they are sent to the Muggle world to have normal lives, these squibs end up marrying a Muggle which allows the magic to be passed down to the next generation. 

There’s a reason why Squibs are born too, contrary to popular belief by those deemed as “Blood Traitors”, Squibs aren’t caused by too much incestuous blood, the reason why a Squib is born is because of a new ‘curse’ in the blood, keep in mind that not all blood curses are bad, in fact many are undetectable and can even just be that every child has a particular eye colour. For example, the Malfoy’s have a minor blood curse, their first child is always a male, this curse ended up being helpful where politics is concerned. When a curse is introduced to the blood, it won’t activate on the first generation, it waits patiently for the correct time, this means that a lot of Muggles actually have the potential to have Muggleborn children that have a blood curse, but since the vast majority are very minor, they don’t get detected.

Like it was stated before, many blood curses are minor, the only major ones linger within the Greengrass family and the Black family, otherwise known as the curse which causes illness for the Greengrass’ and the infamous “Black Madness”. There did used to be another two major curses that were very well known, they were before Merlin was even born, the curse stayed in two bloodlines and became the spark of what Muggles call Christianity. One family were known as the Angels, that being their last name, their curse was entirely physical, and appearance based, every baby was born with pure white feathery wings and soft brown hair. The other family were the Demons, the curse was more pronounced than the Angels but also very similar, instead of feathery wings, the children had bat like leathery appendages, joined by two horns on their head and a long tail with fins at the end for balance during flight. When these two families were alive, the Muggles often caught glimpses of them, it sparked and influenced their religion deeply and the two families became well known to the Muggles as spirits of the Heaven and Hell, the Angels being all good and the Demons being all evil. Even though the two families are morally grey.

But those two families ended up dying out, the last two wizarding couple ended up only being able to birth Squibs, no one knew why and no Mediwitch in the world was able to pick up a new blood curse, eventually the last ones passed away from old age and the family became no more, forgotten about as easily as a penny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue! Since this is a late update, I will also be adding the first chapter in a few hours. I hope you guys like the concept, the first chapter is a little bit emotional so be prepared.
> 
> If there's any problems in terms of grammar or plot wise please comment about it so I can correct the issues.


	3. The Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update on my two series, I’ve been busy with other things. I hope this chapter is good!
> 
> I’ve gotten and iPad and Procreate so I can actually draw some paragraphs out, be expected to see these in the future and on my other fics, they will only be sketches though.

In Saint Mungo’s, the doors were violently opened as the Mediwitches rushed around with clipboards, four where transporting a bed which was currently housing a woman screaming in pain. Lily Potter, her usually silky red hair was now dishevelled, her husband trying to keep up with the Mediwitches, holding Lily’s hand, his own hair was worse than usual, he tried to keep Lily calm by whispering soft words to her, Lily was in labour with her first child, it just so happens that Lily is also allergic to strong pain potions so they had to do things the old way. Lily’s breath was ragged and quick, she clutched her swollen stomach as the pain wreaked havoc through her entire system, who knew that having a baby would be so painful!?

Lily groaned in frustration and pain when she heard her Husband’s friends following close behind, the worried voice of Sirius Black irritated her, but she had no energy to shout at him effectively. Finally, they reached the private room and the Mediwitches began to get everything sorted for the baby’s birth, Lily was thankful for how quick they are and how they tried to numb the pain as much as possible for her.

The next hour and a half were gruesome, with Lily screaming in pain, her hand clenched around James’, James swore she broke a few bones in his hand too. Eventually James backed off to deal with his injured hand and Sirius rushed to Lily’s side to help, the Mediwitch softly spoke to Lily about her breathing and how well she was doing, finally the baby was born, and Lily finally started to relax. Lily wanted to see her child now, but the towel was hiding her little boy from view, she noticed that the Mediwitches were hesitating, Sirius went over to investigate, and his eyes widened slightly.

“What’s wrong? Is there something wrong with my baby!?” Lily asked hurriedly, gasping from exhaustion, fear started to settle in as her brain thought of the worst things possible.

Sirius glances over to Lily then back to the hidden child, he didn’t know how to bring the news, his mother had mentioned this blood curse, James probably wasn’t aware since light families had forgotten the family due to their connections to the dark arts, it was possible that James thought the worst too. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your baby Mrs Potter” One of the Mediwitches rushed to answer “He just… A blood curse that we haven’t seen in centuries has activated in him, his appearance can be quite shocking, and we would to talk to you about it before we show you him.”

Lily was shocked, her baby boy had a blood curse? She had only touched upon the subject before, but she knew how dangerous they could end up being, she looks over to her husband for help, Lily knew she didn’t have the blood curse in her since she was a Muggleborn, her blood would be clean. James saw the look on his wife’s face and turned to the workers.  
“My family doesn’t have any blood curses, we were sure to avoid them as much as possible, unlike many Purebloods, we don’t marry cousins” James hissed lightly in warning, his parents told him that blood curses came from inbreeding and the Potter family avoided inbreeding as much as possible, how dare the Mediwitch suggest such a thing!

The Mediwitch only frowned slightly, looking to Lily “Even though you are a Muggleborn, it may be possible that you are related to a Squib, we will have to investigate another day. The blood curse your son has isn’t harmful, it is all appearance based.” She smiled softly before carrying the bundle of blankets holding the baby to Lily, handing him over to his mother. Lily smiled as she looked down to take in the appearance of her son, to be honest she didn’t care what the blood curse turned out to be now that she knew it wasn’t harmful, this was her son and will always be her son. So far, he had a light mop of dark brown hair, his eyes were closed so she wasn’t able to see his eyes, but his facial shape was similar to her own. 

Slowly, she unwrapped the blankets around her son, letting out a surprised gasp, small black leathery wings were wrapped around her sons’ body, attached to his back just underneath his shoulder blades. Looking further down, she spotted a thin tail with two small fins at the end, he looked like a Muggle demon, yet, Lily wasn’t afraid, this was her son and that’s all that mattered. Lily saw James standing up from the chair and Sirius leaning over to look at the new-born baby, Sirius let out a gasp as well before chuckling lightly.

“Of course It has to be you Lily, typical of your luck to be related to the Demon family” Sirius smiled kindly, looking at the wings attached to his godson “The Demon family died out years ago along with the Angel family, it seems like the curse liked the little fella here huh” He grinned, looking up at his best friend James, but the grin was wiped slightly. James wasn’t happy when he heard what Sirius said, Lily was related to the Demons, they were a known dark family, they invented the killing curse as well! Not only that but James was taught about Muggle religions, he knew that demons were called evil and worked with the Muggle devil. James couldn’t believe it, his son was a demon, a product of evil.

“My son is a Demon?” James walked closer to Lily, frowning as he saw the wings and tail “How is this possible? Demons are linked to dark magic” he looked at Lily with anger in his eyes “You haven’t been using dark magic have you!?” James asked quickly, betrayal clear in his voice. The main problem with James is that he was quite prejudiced as well, just towards naturally dark families and anything to do with dark magic.

Lily however felt extremely offended, how could her husband assume such a thing!? They were in the middle of a war against dark magic, how dare he suggest that she has been experimenting with the type of magic that blood prejudiced families used, whilst she did find reading about it interesting, she would never betray James like that. With her emotions all messed up from hormones and the pain, she snarled at her husband with a quick reply.  
“How dare you suggest such a thing!? You know I haven’t touched dark magic! Our son isn’t the product of dark magic, just because he looks like a Muggle Demon doesn’t mean he is like one.” Lily paused to catch her breath and try to assemble her emotions “My little Hadrian is healthy and that’s all I care about” She huffed, naming her child at the same time since they planned out the name months ago once they found out they were having a son. The Mediwitches didn’t get involved with the fight and never did Sirius, it wasn’t their place right now and they were also sorting out the paperwork, Sirius knew what to do and Lily trusted him, so he helped out the Mediwitches.

They thought that James Potter would back off and accept his son with the love he is capable of having, yet it seemed like his ingrained prejudice decided to take over his opinion, the next second his entire character changed, his true colours were revealed to Lily and Sirius.

“He’s not my son” James snarled angrily, backing off to be closer to the door of the room, as if he was debating whether to stay to hear the replies or leave immediately. James just couldn’t accept his son having Demon attributes, it was wrong and it was evil. The last thing James wanted was to have his reputation tarnished within the Order for having a son look like a Muggle Devil. Not only that, but James knew that his son would be more inclined to dark magic, most likely growing up to be some kind of new dark lord.

Lily was shocked by what her husband said the worst she never expected, James had been so excited to have a child and start a family even when they were in the middle of a war. She knew that James was rather judgemental, but she thoroughly believed that he had matured enough ever since he left Hogwarts and became and Auror. Soon, her shock passed and left rage, if James wasn’t willing to accept their beautiful child, then he was no husband. So she just let out a breathless scoff “fine. If you won’t accept him as a son, then you’re not my husband.” Lily frowned as she moved her tired hands, ripping off the wedding ring and engagement ring off her finger, the two rings she used to adore waking up to, now they just filled her heart with hatred. Once they were off, lily threw them at James “Get out.” She said stiffly, not wanting to see the man longer than she needed.

James just growled “fine.” He bent down to pick up the rings, not even glancing at Sirius before pulling the door open with surprising force, pushing past Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin who were sat outside waiting impatiently. The two seemed to have felt the tension, Peter closed the door so it wouldn’t slam and it seemed like they would attempt to calm James down.

Sirius let out a long sigh “Well, this possibly has to be the most eventful day in my life.” He laughs half heartedly after that, obviously trying to lift the sour atmosphere, he turns to look at Lily who had now started to breastfeed her son, this causes Sirius to look away out of sheer respect. The events that occurred just now slowly came to him, he just lost his best friend of seven years, if he was being completely honest, he wasn’t even that sad about it. He and James always had problems with one another but they ignored it for the sake of keeping the group together, it was common that Sirius got frustrated at James for taking pranks a little too far.   
Lily hummed softly, using the blanket to wipe her sons mouth before she readjusted her shirt “My sweet little Hadrian.” She cooed, watching as the frail wings pulled away from the body to stretch out, only to snap back against the body to retain heat, her smile widened as she felt the thin tail wrap around her wrist “I guess you’re name will have to be Hadrian Evans now, huh? I think that’s better than Potter.” She mumbles, not caring that Hadrian didn’t actually understand. Her gaze moved up to look at Sirius who was staring at the cabinets with interest, this caused her to smile once again. 

“Sirius, I’m sorry about what just happened.” Her voice seemed to have brought him back from his musing as he turned to face her, a smile soon spreading on his face.  
“It’s no problem Lils, it’s not your fault, I’ve should’ve expected such a reaction from James once I saw the little pup.” Sirius let out a soft sigh, sitting down on the chair beside the bed, gently taking Lily’s hand into his. “I’ll always be by your side Lily, you’ve helped me in ways I could never imagine.” He turns to look at the sleeping boy in the blankets. “He will grow up to be a strong wizard, I’m hoping that his wings will allow him to fly.” Sirius chuckled at the last comment, at least Quidditch will be interesting.   
Lily laughed too, squeezing Sirius’ hand In response. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
